


Home.

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Crossover Pairs [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Odd Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there were nights like now, he looked out into the vast Ocean that surrounded Atlantis and missed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I shamelessly took my own Challenge at **1_million Words** Cause I needed more crossover pairs and this was one of the three couples I got.....enjoy.

It had been a year since he had been on Panem soil. Considering this was a world where there was more Freedom and the threat of the Hunger Games being far from grasp, Finnick didn't miss it too terribly. Life as a victor, living with what he did, being prostituted from Capitolite to Capitolite because too much to bear.

The lizard mutt attack that sent him here was a blessing in Disguise. 

But there were nights like now, he looked out into the vast Ocean that surrounded Atlantis and missed home. He missed the warm climate of District 4. He missed jumping into the tropical ocean and catching fish. He missed his friends, Johanna with her sharp attitude, hell he even missed Katniss and Peeta but most of all he missed Annie.

He missed her laugh, her smile and her unique beauty. He lamented that their time together was short and often wished the Odds gave him a year before they were ripped apart. But sometimes and Finnick knew this well...fate could be so cruel.

“Finnick?” He heard a voice say.

He turned his head with tears welling up in his eyes as he spotted Elizabeth. She was no Annie. She didn’t have the dark black hair and piercing blue eyes that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. She was far from fragile, strong and powerful. But…there was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, yet it drew her to him in the same vein Annie did.

He was quiet for a moment as he just gazed at her. He tried to gather his thoughts and collect the perfect words. But nothing came out, just wordless gasps. Instead he simply walked over and fell into her arms.

And suddenly he found it….the reason he was drawn to her.

When he was in her arms….he felt...just like he was back at home.


End file.
